Always and Forever
by Elf Knight
Summary: This is what would have happened if Eragon used some sense during the Blood Oath Ceremony when he took a walk and a talk with Arya. AU, AxE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Inheritance Cycle_ or anything therein. Also, most of the following conversation was inspired (and taken with the user's permission) by a certain profile. I hope you like it!

P.S. Just re-read that chapter and I realize some things are in error, here. However, this still takes place after his change with the Dragon Magic but he was just talking to an elf after he recovered. Then Arya called him for a little chat…

* * *

><p>Eragon Shadeslayer strolled hand in hand with the most beautiful elf in all of Alagaësia. Arya Svit-Kona walked with a resolute confidence through the mist-shrouded trees, ignoring the odd looks from the elves who were still sane enough to think.<p>

Indeed, Eragon wondered what in the Empire had gotten into her as she had been so light and almost carefree these past few days. It was not like her and caught him off-guard. He wanted the real Arya back! Still, he had to admit to liking this new elf as she was much more relaxed than her old self that was always so stoic and solemn.

Eragon supposed that the spirit of the Blood-Oath had affected her and he guessed it was something to be thankful for. The previous few days had passed in a blur of motion and activity for Eragon as the Blood-Oath Ceremony was participated in fervor by the rest of the elves in Du Weldenvarden.

Even the elf queen herself had participated and Eragon couldn't help but notice how distinctly similar her daughter looked to her. They both had the same cascade of lush, black hair, bright green eyes, and soft white skin.

Arya's presence was almost surreal to Eragon and his body reacted. He found himself thinking emotions that he had struggled to subdue for a long time now after Arya rejected his affections.

It had hurt the Rider but he knew the logic behind it was sound so he put up with it, if only for her than nothing else. He valued her friendship above all else and would not want that broken. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where she was taking him.

Three days had passed into the Ceremony and they had not had much of a chance to meet and socialize what with all the events and games. Yet now she had grabbed his hand and pulled him away from a debate he was having with an elf over coral wreaths.

Without another word or hint of what was going on, she whisked him away deep into the backwoods of the forest of the fair folk. It intrigued Eragon and his heart had pounded wildly at first. But then the walk lengthened and Eragon realized she probably wanted nothing more than his company.

Due to her being with the Varden and her torture previously, Arya had not had much time to fellowship with her kin. Therefore, she would probably feel quite out of place and uncomfortable in this light and laidback atmosphere. So it was no surprise that she sought out his company as he was one of the few who could understand her.

After hours, the unlikely couple stopped. They were standing in a small forest glade surrounded by evergreen trees that stood tall and proud like silent sentinels guarding an ancient secret. The grass was a vibrant shade of green and dotted with small, white flowers comprised of three simple petals. However, the combination was stunning and rendered the appearance of fallen snow.

Above, a vast and stunning array of stars beamed down at them like a complex canopy protecting them from the elements. Eragon's face flushed when he realized that Arya still grasped his hand although they had already stopped for a full ten minutes.

Her grasped softened though and she held his hand almost delicately, it seemed, as if it was some rare and precious treasure. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought and amusement from Spahira's behalf floated across the bond.

_Careful, Eragon!_ The azure-colored dragon warned with mild caution. It was mainly a tease. _Stay on your guard lest the wiles of the Blood-Oath Ceremony ensare you like it has done with the rest of the pointed-eared, two-leggeds._

Eragon chuckled at what Saphira, his Queen of the Skies, called the elves. It was certainly an amusing mental image for so dignified and graceful a race. He was brought back to reality, however, as Arya arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Her intelligent, emerald eyes flashed with curiosity.

Obviously, she wondered what the joke was but found it prudent not to ask. Eragon heaved a sigh and shook his head, forcing himself to focus on what was going on. It wasn't every day that he got to be alone and hold hands with the princess of the elves!

"Eragon?" Arya's musical voice called out to him questioningly. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

Eragon sucked in a deep breath.

Instantly, he knew this was a test. He knew this would either make or break their relationship. It was plain that this was why Arya had chosen this time to see if he would shatter the already uncertain trust she had placed in his hands. His stomach clenched and his hands trembled as he strove to collect his thoughts.

As if understanding his inward battle, Arya fell silent and waited patiently for his answer with that stoic look of sheer impassiveness. After sorting through his muddled mind and the new emotions and feelings that rammed into him due to his change cause by the Dragon Magic, Eragon selected his answer.

"No," He said calmly and evenly.

Arya's eyes widened in shock momentarily and even Saphira's own surprise reverberated through the Bond.

_Eragon!_ She practically shrieked. _What madness are you playing at? You are lying to her face that…_

_No, Saphira,_ Eragon answered back softly and swiftly. _I have answered truthfully. I have long-since given up my courting of her. It is obvious that she has no feelings for me and I value her friendship too much to lose it to something as fickle as love. _

_I am a Dragon Rider, born and raised for combat and the sole purpose of defeating the Mad King. It is plain to me that she is asking if she crosses my mind as a lover would. I… I do not quite feel for her that way. At least… I think so…_

_Oh, Eragon! _Saphira whispered, sending him a wave of love and compassion but Arya was talking again so he quickly and apologetically cut off the Bond knowing that Saphira would understand.

"Do you like me?" Arya asked, blank-faced as ever. "In the way you used to?"

Eragon knew it was an outright lie, all his weak-minded excuses, but he had a plan. There was a chance that the plan would not work out but it was still the truth and he could not lie; since they were, in fact, speaking in the Ancient Language.

"No," Eragon said simply with slight shake of his head.

For a moment, his heart skipped a beat as his heightened senses thought he glimpsed a flicker of irritation in those emerald orbs.

"Do you want me?" Arya asked, her voice growing cold.

Naturally, this brought a measure of confusion to Eragon as Arya had never even suggested that such a thing could be even in the near future. What was she playing at?

"No," Eragon said, he could have sworn it came out with a draconic growl.

"Would you cry if I left?" Arya asked.

To Eragon's surprise, she had taken half a step back.

"No," Eragon said although it sent a stab of regret and pain through him.

Of _course_ he would cry! He would weep until he went blind and formed a pool of fallen tears around him. He would weep until he flooded the entire damned forest with his sorrow.

What was she trying to accomplish by suggesting that he was a cold-hearted beast? It was with the greatest difficulty that he reined his emotions in, pretending not to notice when Arya looked the slightest bit shocked and stepped back even more.

"Would you live for me?" She questioned.

"No," Eragon said, now thoroughly bewildered.

"Would you do _anything_ for me?" Arya demanded, her voice now harsh and angry.

Her breath was quickening and Eragon felt a rush of wild emotion as his eyes glanced briefly at the rise and fall of her breasts.

_Foolish, dimwitted farm-boy!_ He chided. _This was not meant to be and is now some sort of cruel prank for putting her in such a precarious position._

"No," Eragon spat out bitterly, now trying to look everywhere but Arya whose eyes were wide open, vivid emotion displayed on her face.

"Choose," Arya snapped. "Me or your life."

"My life," Eragon said softly.

Arya's face fell and a strangled sob escaped her lips. Eragon jumped, startled, as she tore away from him crashing through the woods. The sound of her grief pierced his ears.

_What have I done?_ Eragon wondered, a cold hand of fear clutching his heart.

Could it be that Arya had had second thoughts on their relationship? Could she have been seeing if he would reconsider pursuing her hand as a mate? Panic flared within him as he charged after her, running like the wind with his new elvish body.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her shoulder forcing her to turn around with his iron-hard grip. With red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, Arya turned to look at him and nearly spat in his face.

"After all we've gone through, Eragon, I thought…" The raven-haired elf shouted.

Eragon surprised himself by interrupting her rant by pulling her into a tight embrace. Knowing that it was either now or never, he blurted out the words that had been on his heart ever since he met the princess.

"The reason why you never cross my mind is because you are _always_ on my mind," He said gently but firmly.

"The reason why I don't like you as I used to is because I _love_ you.

"The reason why I don't want you anymore is because I _need_ you.

"The reason why I would not cry if you left me is because I would go _insane _if you left me.

"The reason why I would not live for you is because I would _die _for you.

"The reason why I am not willing to do anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you.

"The reason why I chose my life is because, whether you like it or not, you _are_ my life."

Sweat beaded on Eragon's forehead and goose-bumps broke out all over his arms and neck as he finished. For what seemed like an eternity, there was an utter, stifling silence.

The very air tensed and it seemed as if Mother Nature herself held her breath. For a moment, Eragon felt a rush of fear that he had finally done it and shattered all hope of even being with Arya.

He felt foolish and embarrassed for bearing his heart to her. He felt angry for telling her this after all the times she refuted his courtship. And yet, and yet he felt a faint glimmer of hope that perhaps there really was a chance for them to be together after all.

At long last, Arya looked up at him and the tears of sorrow and grief were replaced by tears of joy. A new look filled her eyes and she truly looked alive. Startled at the unexpected change, Eragon was about to say something to ask her what was going on.

But there was nothing to say, nothing to do, for an instant later she kissed him. His mind reeling with shock, Eragon captured her lips with his and kissed her with such a passionate fervor for the next five minutes straight that when they broke apart they were gasping for air.

Even so, a shy smile illuminated Arya's features.

"Arya," Eragon whispered. "I now have a question for you."

"Ask away, Eragon-Elda," Arya replied, relaxing in his embrace and running a hand through his wavy, brown hair.

"Will you stay with me…and be my partner, as a mate and lover would?" He said with bated breath, bracing himself for a slap in his face.

A wave of relief washed over him when Arya cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled.

"Always and forever, Eragon," She replied in the softest trace of a whisper. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you have it people! Eragon and Arya are finally an item! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think it's the most boring, cheesy, cliché crap ever? Don't hesitate to leave a review so that I can see how to make this one-shot better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


End file.
